Mythbusters
by Justanimefanfics
Summary: The existence of the Zoldyck family had always been a myth. After getting their dirty deeds done they'd vanish so no one has actually seen them before. Believing in them was considered as ridiculous as believing in Santa Claus or the Easter bunny, but that doesn't stop a group of high schoolers from believing. But one day, Killua Silva gets dragged into the Myth-busting club.
1. This is why I hate High School

_Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter is owned by Togashi and I only own my OCs and the story idea._

 **A/n -** _This is a story my friend and I came up with. My friend doesn't have an account but she will be writing with me, so this will be a two (wo)mans project. It's kinda AU with the fact that they aren't actual Hunters but the Zoldycks being infamous assassins still remains. Also, Gon and Killua will be 16 in this, Kurapika will be 17 and Leorio 19. Anyway, I don't want to reveal too much so happy reading ~_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _This is why I hate High School!_

 _..._

 _Drip, drop, drip, drop._

It was a rainy night outside. Sheets and sheets of raindrops were crashing down, while the trees were dancing wildly in the strong wind. It was the perfect weather for staying indoors and not worrying about whatever was going on outside. Young Noriko was sitting on the floor with a selection of colour crayons in front of her, drawing the night sky, stars and the beautiful moon before adding a face to it. Just like any child her age, she didn't bother with anything that was happening outside. If she couldn't wear her wellies and splash in the puddles then she simply didn't care. It was just her, her crayons and the white sheets of plain A4 papers in front of her.

" _Now for today's eight o'clock evening news,"_ the newspaper reporter started off. Noriko's mother and father were both sitting on the sofa behind their daughter, watching the headlines. " _Another government official meets his tragic yet mysterious death. No weapons or evidence were found at the site of the crime. The cause of death was a clean slit through the throat and we aren't entirely sure who could have done this."_

"It must have been _them_ in that case!" Noriko's mother commented. Hearing her mother voice, young Noriko turned back to face her parents.

"Them?" She asked, tilting her head.

Her mother smiled and reached out for her five year old daughter, "Do you want me to tell you a little story, Noriko?"

"Is it a Princess story?" Noriko asked, "If it is, then I don't want to hear the story!"

"Oh no, it's not a Princess story at all. It's a story about a group of infamous assassins called the Zoldycks."

"What is an assassin, mummy?" Noriko asked with curiosity. She abandoned her drawings on her floor and climbed up onto her mother's lap, ready to hear her story about these infamous assassins; whatever the hell an assassin was of course.

"Assassins are people that accept jobs and murder a specific person in exchange for a reward."

"So they are the baddies?" Noriko was still confused, "If they are the baddies, then why are they the main characters in this story? Don't the baddies always die at the end of every story?"

Noriko's mother and father looked at each other before letting out an amused chuckle. "No, not this time. They are the main characters of this story."

The fact that the bad guys were the main characters was a little hard for her to understand. The usual story would have a main _good_ character that would overcome the obstacles set by the _bad_ character. So if the _bad_ characters were the _good_ characters in this story, does there hav to be _super bad_ character to be the _bad_ character? That concept confused her a little, nonetheless she was prepared to listen to her mother's story. It sounded different compared to all the fairy tales and bedtime stories she had been told in the past.

"The Zoldycks are a family of assassins," Noriko's mother started off, only to be interrupted by her overly excited and curious daughter.

"If they are a family, does it mean there is a baby Zoldyck and a mummy Zoldyck and a daddy Zoldyck?"

"There might or might not be. It's all up to you to imagine," she smiled at her daughter, "For a long time now, the Zoldyck family line had been assassins. No one knows whether they exist or not for sure but it's all up to you to decide."

"That's it? Is there no happily ever after?"

There was no 'once upon a time' starting off the story, nor was there a 'happily ever after' to end it. Noriko didn't think of this as a story at all. It was more like a piece of information thrown at her. Her mother didn't even know whether that piece of information was true or not either, so there were a lot of questions running through the girl's head.

"You'll only know if you find out."

Those words caught Noriko's attention. She'll only know if she found out for herself and what better way to find out than to meet the infamous family face to face. Mommy, daddy, grandma, granddad and baby Zoldyck, were all of them bad. Did they all like to kill and did they all kill? Wasn't there just one nice person in the family, or maybe every one of them was nice but no one knew.

"How can I meet the Zoldyck family?" She asked.

"The Zoldycks won't appear unless you are being a bad girl, Noriko," her father answered her question this time. Their daughter was a good girl and always listened to her parents which made them proud. She cleaned up her toys after she was done playing, she went to sleep on time and she finished all the vegetables on the plate. However, her father still tried to give her a small warning or a little scare just for the fun of it wanting to hear the response of his overly curious daughter. What their daughter asked them surprised them though.

"So if I'm bad, then they will come to meet me?"

"No sweetie, if you are bad then they will kill you. Don't be bad, you can be good and meet the Zoldycks too," her mother smiled. "But Noriko, aren't you scared of the bad Zoldycks?"

Noriko shook her head with a wide grin on her face, "If there is a baby Zoldyck, then he or she won't do anything bad, right? I can become their friend!"

That was all her parents told her about the Zoldycks, although her mother clearly knew a lot more. Although the story of the Zoldycks has caught Noriko's attention, she was still a bit too young to understand what they did. For now, the five year old just hopped off her mother's lap to continue drawing as her parents had nothing left to tell her.

Watching her draw, Noriko's father whispered something over to his wife, "Seems like she is going to turn out like you in the future."

Noriko's mother just smiled in response. Her story had sparked the interest of her curious little daughter.

…

 _"Ahh, it's so hot today!"_ The sixteen year old Noriko sighed, looking out of the classroom window. Blue sky, no clouds. It was just another boiling summer day. She had her wavy, brown hair tied up in a ponytail and her bangs pinned away hoping that it will keep her cooler that way. She picked up the paper fan she made two lessons ago and started to fan herself, trying to cool herself down in this heat. Her attention then fixed onto the clock above the blackboard. One minute left until lunch time. She intently watched the second hand tick away until eventually it was finally lunch time. Both the teacher and students packed their books away and most of the students stood up, ready to leave this boiling room. Noriko too waited for her best friend Karin to finish packing up so they could finally escape the classroom for the hour.

"Let's go visit Gon," Noriko said with her packed lunch in her hand. "Let's eat lunch outside today!"

Karin also took out her packed lunch and water bottle along with a rubber band. She tied her shoulder-length, black hair up into a ponytail too and took out some clips to clip up the stray strands of hair. It was hot, and the last thing a girl wanted was for their hair to stick to their neck. The pair then left their classroom and made their way to their friend Gon's classroom.

"Gon are you going to join us for lunch," one of Gon's classmates asked him. However, Gon could only smile awkwardly as he was already expecting two girls to turn up at their classroom. His classmates immediately understood that smile and looked over towards the door to see the pair of girls from the other class waving. "They are here!" The boy pointed at them.

"Hurry up Gon!" Noriko ordered impatiently, "We don't have all day."

Gon bid his classmates goodbye before joining the girls and announcing a big news that was going around the school. "Did you hear, a new boy transferred into class E. Apparently he was dropped off in a fancy car this morning."

Of course Noriko and Karin wouldn't have heard of that news. Noriko is a little weird, so some students tend to stay away from her. What do I mean by weird? You'll soon find out! Karin on the other hand was very timid and wasn't fond of talking to people she wasn't close to. It took her long to get used to Gon and Noriko, so that alone said a lot. In other words, people stayed away from Noriko while Karin stayed away from the people. Either way, neither of them would have heard the news as there were hardly anyone they could hear it from. Gon was the sheer contrast to them. He was able to make a crowd come and surround him somehow, and although he didn't like gossips, he certainly did like the fact that a new boy transferred into their year group.

The trio looked at each other. The fact that he was dropped off in a fancy car didn't catch their attention at all. They didn't care about fancy cars and whatnot. But there was a question running through all their minds. A question they asked every single one of the students in their year group.

"Wanna check it out?" Noriko asked before the other two had an opportunity to. They all wanted to at least get a glimpse of who this new student was, so they headed towards the Class E classroom. It seemed like the trio weren't the only ones interested in the new student. There were a couple of people surrounding him, probably asking him for his name, origin et cetera.

"What are we going to do?" Karin asked.

"Plan N!" Noriko announced before she entered the classroom and headed towards the new student's seat.

Gon looked at Karin, "What was Plan N again?"

"I don't know. She has so many plans, it's hard to keep up with them!" Karin was right, Noriko had Plans A-Z and Gon and Karin only knew up to C. For the other plans, they just made sure to stay close to Noriko and get instructions from her.

"Let's just go with her!" Gon lead the way.

"Okay."

Noriko took a close look at the seating plan of this class. She knew the girl that sat besides the new kid. She was what you could call an old middle school classmate of hers. She took the opportunity to go and talk to her old friend who just happened to sit next to the transfer student. By the time she was talking to her, Gon and Karin caught up. They stood besides her, waiting for her to carry out her so called Plan N.

While chatting with an old classmate, Noriko intentionally dropped a pen from her pocket so that it rolled under the new kid's table. The sound of the pen hitting the floor made the boy glance down by instinct. Upon spotting the pen, he looked up at Noriko, figuring out that it was all an act to initiate a conversation. Nonetheless, he bent down, picked the pen up and passed it back to her.

"Thanks," she smiled at the silver haired boy. "You must be new around here, I haven't seen you before." Turned out her plan worked no matter how stupid it was. She somehow managed to initiate a conversation after going through all this trouble of dropping a pen. However, the boy was just trying to be polite and tried not to stir up anything on his first day. He wanted to keep a low profile so he decided to play along.

"I transferred today," he answered. At this point, Noriko turned her full attention towards the boy, her hazel eyes looking straight at his emerald eyes.

"Zoldyck," she muttered, while she continued to look straight in his eyes. For just one split second, the boy seemed to have been caught off guard as if he recognised that name. She looked back at Gon and Karin who were smiling at the transfer student. "You two saw that, right?"

"He flinched," Gon commented on what he had observed.

"Yep, and that means you are selected," she smiled at the transfer student.

" _Selected?"_ The transfer student thought.

"Can I borrow your phone for a moment?" She asked him. "I can't seem to find mine and these two have forgotten theirs in the classroom." He found her extremely strange. Not just that, out of all the people in the classroom she asked him to help find her phone although they were complete strangers. Nonetheless, he took out his phone from his blazer pocket and started dialling her number while she dictated it. He wanted to keep a low profile, so if this girl caused him any trouble then that low profile thing was going right out of the window. However, a few seconds after he started the call, he heard a vibration sound coming from Noriko's blazer pocket only to see her take out her pink cell phone and look at it with a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks. It seemed to have been in my pocket all this time. I'm such a klutz!" She grinned before she continued. "So, what's your name?"

"Killua," he answered.

"Killua, huh?" She wondered before she started typing something on her phone. "Killua with two l's, am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool, I saved your number!" She smiled at him again, "Come to Class B in the literacy department after school! We'll be expecting you there!"

With that, she gave him another satisfied grin before taking a leave with Karin. Gon remained for a moment and smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you Killua. I'm Gon!" With that, Gon left the classroom too, leaving Killua puzzled and the rest of his class amused.

"Sucks to be you man, she's going to drag you into all kinds of things," the boy sitting behind him laughed wholeheartedly and patted his back before getting up to get his lunch from the canteen.

Killua looked at his phone, " _I should probably block this number."_

…

That weird incident from before left Killua wondering. He still hadn't blocked the number, but was blocking it actually going to work? She had two friends who followed her whose phones she could use. Now that she had his number, he could only escape by getting a new SIM card. But then again, he didn't want to go through all the trouble of getting a new SIM card and handing his number out to people that needed it. Even if he did get a new number, that girl knew where he was so she would come back for him.

" _Why me?"_ He sighed as he walked down the literacy department, searching for the classroom she was talking about. Instead of causing all that trouble he was just going to drop by and tell them that he isn't interested in joining any clubs, especially not one with weird members like them.

While Killua was on the search for the clubroom, the five members were moving the chairs and tables around to welcome the new members that Noriko somehow forced into coming.

"Is this boy really going to come?" The oldest looking boy out of them asked, still not being able to believe it. He had spiky black hair and was also the tallest out of them.

"Don't you trust me Leorio?" Noriko asked her elder.

"How many times have I told you to address me as Leorio _senpai_ …" he sighed.

"You didn't happen to force him into joining, did you?" The tall, blond boy asked raising a brow.

"Nope, I just did what I usually do!" She smiled innocently, "Why did you ask, Kurapika?"

" _In other words, she forced the poor guy into joining…"_ Leorio and Kurapika thought.

"She used Plan N," Gon added.

 _"Now it's confirmed, she did trick him into joining!"_

Karin who was on the look out finally spotted Killua approaching their clubroom and shut the slightly ajar door, "He is coming!"

"Okay, in your positions!" Noriko announced. "We'll use our usual introductions."

The five club members lined up side by side, although not all of them seemed to be totally into it. Judging by their expressions, only Noriko and Gon seemed into it fully. Karin timidly stood beside Gon not being able to back down anymore. Judging by Leorio's expression, he just thought it was all a stupid idea while Kurapika seemed to be just a little amused by it all. After all, the only reason he joined the club was because it was livelier than the other clubs.

The footsteps got closer to their clubroom and they waited for Killua to open the door. As soon as he opened the door, they greeted him in order.

"President Noriko."

"Vice President Gon."

"Karin."

"Kurapika."

"Leorio."

"We are the Mythbusters!"

" _Say what?"_


	2. The Myth-busting Club?

**Chapter Two**

 _The Myth-busting Club? Is that even a real club?_

 _..._

"We are the Mythbusters!"

" _Say what?"_ Killua was taken back by the sudden and unexpected greeting he received. He took a moment to observe the five students in front of him; all of them had their hands on their waists and stood straight. _"Are these guys some kind of knock of Power Rangers?"_

However, Gon didn't let him stand around for too long. He grabbed Killua's hand and pulled him inside before closing the door to their clubroom.

"I'm Gon!" Gon introduced himself again with his signature smile, "Remember?"

Killua had no opportunity to even nod before he was seated on a chair in the centre of the room. He watched the girl who seemed to be the most dangerous one of this so called 'gang' walk towards the door and lock it.

" _She locked the door…"_ Killua thought. He had been to a lot of schools before, mainly due to the fact that his family had to move around a lot. Their so called business never allowed them to stay in one place for too long, so Killua usually had a hard time making friends. Eventually, he just gave up all together as he'd have to let go after a couple of months. But never in his life has he seen a bunch of people this crazy before. They might exist somewhere in this big world, but this was the first time him seeing a couple of people _this_ crazy. And there he thought his folks had a couple of screws loose.

Noriko eventually turned around, giving Killua a mischievous smile before slowly walking up to him, "Let's make this easy for the six of us and get along, okay?"

" _Was that meant to be a threat?"_ Killua wondered while Noriko continued to closely observe him. She then turned to her crew.

"We'll go with Plan C for this one!" She told everyone.

"Roger, Commander Nori!" Gon saluted before walking up to a cabinet with a couple of plates and cutlery. Karin nodded and made her way to the mini fridge in the corner. Was this really meant to be a literacy clubroom? Well, it was once upon a time before Noriko, Gon and Karin entered High school but not anymore. Hardly anyone used Class B in the literacy department mainly because the room was a bit too small for big classes. Due to this, Noriko was granted permission to do her club activities in that room as they didn't specifically need a bigger room since there were only five of them. However, the teachers never expected the five to make themselves feel so comfortable either.

While the two were busy doing that, Noriko looked over at Kurapika who was sitting on the seats close to the door; to prevent their victim from running away of course. "Kurapika, did you get the info?"

"Hang on," he replied, rummaging through his bag for something before he found it. He handed a scrap piece of paper over to Noriko. "I couldn't find much since today is his first day, but I guess that should be enough for now."

Kurapika Kurta was considered a model student. Good grades, good looks, good personality and very athletic; the perfect package in other words. Why a sane boy such as him decided to join the Mythbusters, we'll leave that story for another time. Other than that, he was quite popular amongst girls, boys and teachers so getting a few bits and pieces of information from people wasn't much of a job for someone like him.

"Thank you. As expected of you," she thanked him before scanning the bullet points on the piece of paper. She took a seat on the table in front of Killua, leaving Killua trying to peek at whatever the hell she was reading. Whatever it was, it wasn't good news that's for sure!

She stroke her imaginary beard before she took a close look at Killua again, "This is no good!"

"Is something wrong?" Kurapika asked.

"His full name is Killua Silva, sixteen years old, born on July seventh, 172cms, blood type A, I'll keep his weight confidential since I'm nice," she started off summarising minor details about Killua.

" _Nice my ass,"_ Killua thought, " _You practically stalked me and kidnapped me today!"_

"That's not all, it says that he's got abs too."

" _Just get to the fucking point already!"_

"His grades are good and he's earned a good reputation in his previous schools. Along with good grades, he is good at sports and very popular with girls. This is worse than I expected!"

"What's so bad about it?" Leorio asked, "He is just another model student like Kurapika."

"That is the problem!" She exclaimed in frustration, "If we don't hurry up, the other clubs would want to snatch him away. We can't let that happen- no, I won't let that happen!"

"Big deal, we just have to make him join us before the other clubs have a chance," Leorio shrugged.

" _Don't go giving her ideas, stupid old fart!"_ Killua cursed at Leorio in his mind. One crazy person was more than enough for him to handle at the moment. Enough was enough. He wasn't the type to get himself pushed around. All this time he was acting nice to avoid causing a commotion, but it was finally time for him to get up and get the fuck out of there. He never intended to join this club in the first place, he just wanted to turn them down so none of them called him and bothered him about it in the future. So far, it seemed like everyone in the club has already accepted him as a fellow member and he had to speak up about it.

"Hey, listen. I just came here to tell you that I'm not interested in joining any clubs. I came here today to kindly turn your offer down, so don't get any ideas of me actually joining your little club," he told them in a stern voice before he stood up from his seat, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

He sounded so cool that moment, and everyone was surprised that he had actually stood up for himself and spoke up after such a long time. But Noriko wasn't ready to let him leave. After all, Plan C hasn't even begun yet.

She hopped off the table and grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving, "Just stay for a little longer. We have cake."

The **C** in Plan C stood for **C** ake.

Killua didn't like the fact that Noriko was acting almost desperate now. She wanted him to stay no matter what. Kurapika and Leorio haven't really left an impression on him either. They were both upperclassmen, and only god knew why in the world they would join a stupid club such as this. They had exams and their future to worry about. Was it really wise for them to play pretend Power Rangers? Next up were Gon and Karin who were watching him leave with their puppy eyes. Karin was cute, she was adored by the guys at school but she was way too shy to leave a first impression. She'd only leave an impression on you after you've met her a couple of times and Killua hasn't even heard a single word out of her mouth. Gon seemed to be the only one happily going along with Noriko's crazy plans. Killua still hasn't figured him out yet. He seemed nice enough, but was he just using that as a disguise to trap him? Killua sighed and sat back down obediently.

Gon came over and set up a plate and pastry fork for each member in the club and Killua. He then saluted at Noriko once again, "Plates and forks are set, Commander Nori!"

"Good job, Lieutenant Gon!" Noriko saluted back before the pair shared a laugh together.

" _What kind of messed up game are they playing?"_ Killua asked himself as he watched him. However, he did feel a little jealous watching the pair have so much fun and giggle like little children. He had always wanted a friend, but he has had no opportunity to make one.

Once the table was set, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio sat down. Karin brought the cake over after cutting it into pieces before sitting down too. Noriko dragged a chair from her original seat and sat right next to Killua, much to his dismay. He was wondering what kind of stunt she was going to pull now.

"Okay, this is how it's going to work," she started off.

" _Oh crap, it was another trap!"_ Killua cursed, " _Should have known better…"_

"Our Karin here is really good at baking. The chocolate cake in front of you is something she made in Home ed class this morning," she started off. "Of course, no boy can resist a cake made by our cute Karin. This is where the deal begins, for every slice of cake you eat, you have to stay an extra half an hour."

"Half an hour?!" Killua finally snapped. He tried his best to control himself, but he couldn't take it anymore. "Are you crazy?"

"Just take another look at that freshly made cake just waiting for you to eat it."

"I'll stay an extra five minutes in that case."

"Twenty nine."

"Six."

"Twenty eight."

"Seven."

"Twenty seven."

"Ten."

"Thirty minutes."

" _What the hell, she just went back to half an hour!"_ But when he opened his mouth to protest, she took a slice of cake and stuffed it into his mouth.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the cake," she smiled. "Eat up and help yourself to some more. After all, you'll be staying an extra half an hour the least."

Plan C was a success. Plan C, **C** for **C** ake, right? Nope, the original **C** stood for 'Stuff **C** ake in victims mouth so he ends up staying longer.' But then again, only Noriko knew this since she came up with all the plans in the first place.

"E-excuse me?" Killua heard a timid, quiet voice from his left. It was Karin who finally decided to talk to him, "Would you like me to make you some tea along with that?"

Was this quiet timid girl mocking him too now?

"Tea sounds like a good idea!" Leorio said, helping himself to a slice of cake. Beside him sat Kurapika who was already eating his slice in silence. Karin got up to make the members some tea while Gon and Noriko just stared at Killua.

"Wasn't that a little overboard, Nori?" Gon asked.

" _Hey, this kid isn't that bad…"_ Killua thought.

"Well, he certainly likes the cake now doesn't he?"

Killua couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by her statement. She was right, the cake was really good indeed, he couldn't deny it. He had to stay for another half an hour, so he decided to be careful of any more traps. What surprised him the most though was the fact that no one acted as if what was going on was completely out of the ordinary. They were acting normal, as if this kind of stuff happened a lot. They acted as if they've become used to it by now.

Eventually, Karin arrived with the tea and passed it along. Luckily for Killua, Noriko moved back to her original seat which was quite a decent distance away from him. He didn't have any other choice than to play along a little longer. But now, he did start to wonder what the true purpose of the club was. He figured that it wasn't a very important club due to the lack of members, but then again he could just tell by the name.

"Let me tell you a little about our club," Noriko started off. "We call ourselves the Mythbusters, or Myth busting club. The world is huge and there are a lot of myths and legends going around, one in particular is the existence of the Zoldyck family."

Hearing that name, Killua looked up. Everyone noticed his reaction.

"An infamous family of assassins that are good at their job. So good that they leave no trails behind. They have become a myth. At the start of the year, Gon and I went around the school asking everyone whether they've heard of the Zoldycks. Some said they've never heard of them while others just laughed and told us to grow up. The people you see in this room were the people that took us two seriously, and you are one of them."

The fact that they went around school asking every single member impressed Killua a little. They were determined to know more about that myth but whether they were overly determined or just plain stupid, Killua still wondered. "What makes you so sure that they exist?"

"When did you stop believing in Santa Claus?" She asked.

Killua thought about that question for a while. He never exactly believed in father Christmas in the first place, but still that question got him thinking. Noriko was being serious for the first time.

"I stopped believing in him when I saw my dad eat the cookies I made for Santa and saw him leave a reply to my letter from 'Santa'," she told him. "When did you stop believing in the Easter bunny?"

Again, Killua never believed in such a thing in the first place. He was too smart to do so, but he was curious in her response.

"I stopped believing in him when I saw my mum decorate the basket for the egg hunt," she told him once again. Killua wasn't that surprised this time around though. "Just like that, there are quite a lot of things our parents made us believe when we were young. However, there are a few myths our parents had nothing to do with. The only way to prove them wrong or right is to find out ourselves, until then no matter how ridiculous a legend may sound, it has an equal chance of existing as it has of it not existing."

Killua understood the point of this club, "So you want to find the Zoldyck family?"

"Yeah, that's what we are set on!"

"Do you realise what kind of people you are messing with?" Killua raised a brow. In his opinion, they were playing around. No matter how serious her little speech was, he knew all too well how dangerous the Zoldycks were. In his opinion, they shouldn't mess with them. "They are murderers. They can torture you, rape you or worse, kill you. Aren't you scared?"

"Of course, I've thought of those possibilities!" She couldn't deny the point he was making.

Gon decided to interrupt them right there, "How do you know everyone in the Zoldyck family is bad. Just because you have bad parents doesn't make you bad."

He took the words right out of Noriko's mouth, leaving Killua awestruck. These two were simpleminded, but they also looked at the bigger picture. They were well aware of the fact that the Zoldycks were bad, but they also knew that not everyone in a family could be bad.

Killua sighed, "What do you intend on doing, or how do you intend on meeting them?"

"Well, Nori and I knew each other from long ago so we thought about that day and night. If the Zoldycks are a family, then they might have children. They might be a few years older than us, a few years younger or even our age." Gon hit the nail right on the head. "In that case, we can try and befriend them."

"Nice try, but even if you befriend them, they aren't going to introduce you to their family. That is, if you find them." Killua argued back.

"Well, then if there is a Zoldyck guy older than me then I'll just make him fall for me," Noriko said, as if it were no big deal. Killua choked on his tea. "If that's the case, then he'll have to introduce me to his family before marriage. That's customary!"

It was confirmed. This girl had air in her head. She had no brain. Killua finally stopped coughing after Gon had giving him a few pats on the back and when he looked around the room, he was the only one surprised at her answer. Leorio and Kurapika were even chuckling about it although both Gon and Noriko sounded so serious about it.

"There she goes again," Leorio laughed to which Kurapika only nodded.

"You idiot, which part of torture, rape and murder didn't you understand?" Killua yelled at Noriko.

"I understood all of it long ago. I'm good at sports, both long distance and short distance running. I also know self defence and besides, I created an anti-rape kit just in case." She smiled proudly. "Well I have the list of things I need for it, I just need to buy them."

Noriko took out her phone and entered her password before opening up _Notes_. She then scrolled down until she found the list and showed it to Killua.

 _A rope, stun gun, sleeping medicine, tranquilliser, a small pocket knife, torch, extra batteries for the torch_ et cetera.

" _Why does this sound more like a rape kit than an anti-rape kit?"_ He asked himself while he continued reading. "Do you really think all these things will help you? Do you know how strong the Zoldycks are?"

"Nope, do you?"

Killua went quiet and just shook his head in response.

"You know, after talking about this for so long do you still not believe in the Zoldycks?" She asked.

Killua went quiet again. He had no choice but to believe in them as he saw them with his very own eyes. He lived with them. He was one of them.

"Won't you join our club?" She asked. "I know most of us are good for nothings; especially me, but that doesn't stop us all from having fun."

No matter how crazy Killua's day was, he couldn't deny the fact that he felt entertained when he was with these five. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, you could say that he had never felt this way before.

"Your half an hour is up," she said pointing at the clock. "Our meeting for today is over too, but please think about it before joining any other club out there. We need people like you here."

With that, everyone stood up and started cleaning the room they've used. Karin and Noriko started to clean the dishes, forks and cups before drying them and putting them back where they belonged. Kurapika and Leorio moved the chairs and tables back to their original places while Gon started sweeping the floor. Killua watched them for a while before deciding to help.

In the end, they all walked to the front gate together after locking the room and returning the key to the teachers in the faculty room. Killua wasn't picked up in his fancy black car this time, and he ended up living in the same direction as Gon. Gon offered to walk with him to the train station as he lived close to it. Kurapika, Leorio, Karin and Noriko watched them leave.

"Do you think he will come back?" Kurapika asked the rest. No one was for sure, but it did seem like Killua was a lot livelier in their clubroom than he was in the classroom at lunch.

"We'll leave everything else to Gon," Noriko stretched before she started heading home. "After all, I told him to initiate Plan G."

Plan G, **G** for **G** on.

Or how Noriko liked to call it, Plan G - **G** for 'Leave it to **G** on to build up a bromance with our victim so he joins the club.'

Either way, it was the same thing to her in the end.

Putting their trust in Gon, everyone went home for the day.

A couple of days went by, and Killua was surprised that Noriko hasn't spammed him, let alone called him even once. She did all the convincing and forcing she could do, and Gon seemed nice enough too. They talked about all kinds of things on the way home on his first day, and for some reason he grew attached to Gon's simplemindedness. In the end, he figured that the people in that club weren't so bad after all, although they had a couple of screws loose here and there.

…

On Friday after school everyone gathered up in the club room as usual. There was no reply from Killua over the past few days, so it was possible that he was just weirded out by everything and decided to stay away from them. Nonetheless, they accepted that. Noriko could trick him to join, but she couldn't trick him to stay for too long. There was no fun in it after a while so they just had to wait for another transfer student.

However, that day they got an unexpected visitor.

There was a loud knock on the door before the door to their clubroom opened. At the door stood a tall, slender, pale man with red, wavy hair and a sly look on his face.

"Oh, Sensei." Noriko was the first one to greet him. "It's unusual for you to drop by. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see what my cute little students were up to," he smiled back. He walked towards the table they were gathered around and slammed down a few sheets of paper. "Congrats, you've got yourself a new member."

Hearing his words, Noriko immediately grabbed the sheets and looked through them. She scanned the paperwork before smiling at everyone else. Judging by her expression, everyone knew exactly who it was.

"Well, that's all I came for," their teacher said before he started to take a leave. "Have fun with your club activities!"

"Man, whose bright idea was it to get the creepiest teacher in school to be our supervisor?" Leorio asked, shuddering.

"He was the only one crazy enough to join. None of the other teachers wanted to, so I had no other choice," Noriko answered him.

"Makes sense," Kurapika commented.

Gon took the paperwork off Noriko and scanned through it too before smiling once again. "Never mind about that, Killua finally joined!"

* * *

 **A/n -** It was hard trying to imagine a 16 year old Killua in a timeline where he had never met Gon at age 12. Well, we tried our best so pardon us if he seemed a little OOC. This was just our guess on how Killua would have turned out that way. We are happy to see quite a few people liking our story already. It's mainly humour but it will become serious at some point so just wait for it. Until then, just comedy.


	3. It's Saturday Morning for God's sake!

**_Chapter Three_**

 _It's Saturday Morning for God's sake, just let me sleep in a little!_

 _..._

 _'Are you coming today?'_

 _'You are late!'_

 _'Everyone is waiting for you. Hurry up! -_-'_

 _'How much longer is it going to take you?'_

 _'Did you get lost on the way? Want me to pick you up?'_

Killua finished scanning through the infinite number of text messages he received from Noriko before he looked up at the eight floor apartment in front of him.

She had sent him around eighty messages the day before and thirty since morning. Whose bright idea was it to get her a unlimited texts anyway? He's only been an official club member for one day and she was already getting to him. It was half past eleven in a saturday morning and all poor Killua wanted to do was sleep in, but he couldn't. Noriko called for a last minute club meeting at her house and he had no way out of it.

Killua wasn't so sure of turning up either. Why he said yes to joining the club still baffled him. Was it Noriko's brainwashing? Hypnosis? Did she drug him? Maybe it was Gon that charmed him and persuaded him into joining. Whatever it was, he didn't have a way out now. Not only that, his older brother Illumi along with his mother asked him many questions before they let him leave the house.

" _Where are you going?"_

" _Are you going alone?"_

" _Do you have a friend?"_

He lied to them and left home, saying he wanted to take a walk and explore the town and its shops on his day off. He didn't really care whether his mother bought his story or not, Killua could somehow put up with her. Illumi was another story. Since he was older than Killua by quite a lot, they don't have to attend school together much to Killua's relief, but even so Illumi tries to take control of every aspect of Killua's life. If he found out, the Myth-busting club would be busted.

Nonetheless, Killua double checked the floor number and made his way to her apartment. It was the fourth floor, apartment number eleven. He stood in front of it and took a deep breath. Anything could happen after he rings the bell after all. Worst case scenario, Noriko jumps at him with a kitchen knife. Once again, anything is possible with her. He rang the bell and waited with anticipation.

Moments later, a woman in her late thirties opened the door and greeted him with a smile which surprised him. It was too normal; that made him feel a little uneasy. Did he get the wrong door? He double checked and confirmed that it was indeed door number eleven before his eyes fixed on the woman again. After taking another look at her, she resembled a certain someone quite a bit. Her wavy brown hair was cut short into a bob and her brown eyes formed an eyesmile, inviting him into the apartment.

"Noriko, your friend is here!" She announced, turning around to the staircase. Killua stared hard at the stairs and seconds later his sharp ears picked up heavy footsteps, stomping their way towards the front door.

" _Is it too late for me to run now?"_ Killua asked himself, recognising those steps.

"How rude of me, please come inside!" Noriko's mother invited him in. He stepped in, closing the door behind him and took off his shoes before putting on some green guest slippers that were a little too small on him.

" _Her mother seems normal enough…"_

But when he looked up, he was startled by the sight in front of him. The crazy girl stood in front of him in her loungewear, arms crossed and her feet tapping the floor impatiently. "Where were you?" she raised her brow "You are late by half an hour!"

"Sorry, something came up and I needed to help around at home," he lied, trying to keep a pokerface. It took him a while to convince Illumi and Kikiyo to let him leave home without having any of them following him.

He was surprised to see Noriko sigh in relief, "In that case you should have informed me. I was worried that you got yourself lost on the way or something."

It wasn't exactly the response he expected. She was much calmer and surprisingly reasonable than he thought she would be. He expected a set of knives being thrown at him for being late but there were no signs of them. Well, not yet!

"My room is up the stairs, second room on the right!" She informed him. "Everyone is already here, so go up. I'll get you a glass and join you in a minute or two."

He spent a moment watching her calmly walk towards the kitchen, before he turned to her mother who had been there the whole time.

"It's nice to see that Noriko made another friend. I'm glad that she didn't scare you off like she did most of her classmates." Her tone seemed composed, as if she knew how insane her daughter was yet didn't seem bothered by it.

"Yeah…" That was the only thing Killua could force out, trying to break the awkward atmosphere around them. He didn't know what else to say. He could just say that her daughter is insane and that she could potentially appear in his future nightmares, chasing him with a chainsaw, but he didn't. He chose not to. After all, thanks to her he finally had something to do on weekends, although it costed him his sleeping in time.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. My detective drama will be starting, but don't be afraid to ask me or Noriko if you need something." She smiled before she walked into the fairly large living room and sat in front of the flat screen TV. After she left, Killua followed Noriko's instructions and went upstairs where he would meet up with his fellow club members.

He lightly pushed the door to Noriko's door open and saw a surprisingly normal, if not cute room in front of him. He expected something like a torture chamber with chains hanging off the walls and weapons of mass destructions scattered around; kinda like his own basement back home. Instead, he was greeted by an illuminated room with pastel pink walls. In the right hand side corner was a single bed with a white frame and pink bedsheets with white polka dots. A couple of stuffed animals were also lined up on the bed. There was a small flat screen TV opposite it with white shelves on either side. One containing books, manga and magazines white the other had DVDs and video games stacked up. Next to one of the shelves was a study table with some mugs in the corner which Noriko probably forgot to take downstairs and revision guides scattered around. There was another door, most likely her closet with a few posters of some popular boy band group hanging on it. In the middle of the room was a white table, with a pastel pink rug underneath, covering the laminated floor where the rest of the crew was already gathered around, snacking and holding some small talk.

Gon was the first one to notice Killua standing by the door.

"Killua, you are here!" He beamed, waving at him. "Come in!"

This was the first time for Killua to be inside a girl's bedroom, not to mention a nutjob's room. He didn't expect it to be so girly and cute. In Karin's case he did, but Noriko was the last person he expected to have a room like this. Leorio and Kurapika chuckled at his dumbstruck expression, knowing his exact thoughts at that moment.

"You thought her room was going to be a torture chamber, didn't you?" Leorio asked, reading Killua's exact thoughts at that moment.

"Don't worry, there is nothing dangerous in here," Kurapika reassured with a smile, "Her room is just dangerously cute, if that counts."

"What are you standing here for?" Noriko asked as she made her way up with an extra glass for Killua. "Go inside, you're blocking the way!"

Killua obediently made his way inside, sitting in between Gon and Leorio; two of the sanest people in the group. He watched Noriko pour some orange juice into the glass she just brought before passing it to him.

"Thanks." He accepted the glass and started drinking, trying to ignore everyone else's stares. "So, why did you call me here today?"

"Well," Noriko started off. "There are a few things we have to discuss. Let's start the meeting with my first thought." The whole group looked at Noriko, anticipating what she was going to say. "Doesn't the name 'Mythbusters' sound a little lame? 'Myth Hunters' sound cooler, right?"

" _My phone was bombarded with texts that came in at the rate of one text per thirty seconds, I made an effort to wake up on a saturday morning and got dressed, I lied to Illumi to get out of the house making sure he doesn't follow me here just to discuss whether our obviously lame club name sounded lame?!"_

Noriko noticed Killua's frustrated and slightly annoyed expression, "Is something wrong? Do share your opinion on this _serious_ matter with the rest of us!"

"Does it really matter?" Killua asked annoyed. "At the end of the day, we are just going to do the same, old, stupid nonsense!"

"Wow," Noriko was awestruck. "You're right! We are what counts, not the name of our club. I really like this attitude Killua. Keep it up and I'll promote your rank in the club!"

" _I don't want a promotion in your good for nothing club!"_ Killua thought. " _It would be an embarrassment to write it on my resumé_ _for college!"_

"Can we at least have some lunch before we start?" Gon interrupted. "I'm starved Nori!"

"In that case, thank you for volunteering Gon. You can go and buy us all food." Noriko said.

"Noriko, that's not fair!" Karin protested. "You always make Gon go, it's not fair on him."

"In that case, you can join himtoday," Noriko answered, leaving Karin speechless, trying to find a way out. She fiddled around with her fingers, trying to look at Leorio and Kurapika for help but they just smiled apologetically.

"Thanks Karin!" Gon grinned. "You're the best!"

Gon stood up and got his phone and wallet, waiting for Karin to get up but she just gave Noriko her puppy eyes, wanting to stay.

"Not gonna work on me!" Noriko whispered teasingly. "Take all the time you want."

Karin pouted in defeat and slowly followed Gon's lead, trying to avoid all eye contact with him.

" _Does that girl like Gon?"_ Killua asked himself.

Leorio listened closely to the pair making their way downstairs and leaving the apartment. "Seriously Noriko, that was a bit mean even for you."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I'm just trying to give her little pushes on the shoulder until she gets the courage to ask him. Gon being his dense self doesn't make it any easier!"

"Well, you do have a point…"

"Now that we have some time until the meeting starts, can you help me with my homework Kurapika?" She pleadingly turned to Kurapika. "There is a part I don't understand."

"Did you sleep through that part of class again?" Kurapika raised a brow.

Noriko sheepishly rubbed her neck, "Kinda…"

"Seriously, you don't change do you?" Kurapika chuckled.

"Great. I'll take the empty glasses downstairs since we are done with them. My math book is downstairs anyway!"

With that, she left the room after clearing the table to make space for lunch, leaving Killua alone with the two upperclassmen for the first time. He hasn't talked to them specifically so he didn't know what to say to them, but there was something on his mind.

"Say," he started off. "Why did you decide to join this club? I mean you two don't seem like the types to go playing around."

Kurapika smiled, "Why don't we let Noriko tell the story once she is back? It's a lot more fun when she tells it."

Killua wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that. To him, Kurapika just didn't seem like the type to be amused that easily. He seemed like a mature individual who would be quietly reading a book inside the school library. Once Noriko came back with her math book and sat back down, Kurapika brought the subject back up. "Killua wanted to know how you met each of us."

"You do?" Noriko asked surprised. It was the first time Killua willingly wanted to know something about them. "Well, Gon's dad and my dad went to high school together, so we just know each other from that. Karin I met during the first week of high school..."

...

" _Hey, you!" Noriko pointed at two boys sitting at the back of the class. "Have you two ever heard of the Zoldycks?"_

 _The two boys looked at each other before they started laughing hysterically. "Zoldycks? How old are you, five?"_

 _Noriko ignored their loud laughter and was about to walk away, but she suddenly heard a voice._

" _Don't make fun of her just because you don't believe in them!" The black haired girl sitting a couple of seats away from them yelled. "I think it's cool that she believes in them because I do too!"_

 _Noriko ran up to her and grabbed her hands. "You do?"_

" _Yep!"_

" _Great, I'm Noriko!"_

" _Karin!"_

 _..._

"So that's how I met Karin!"

" _She makes it seem like that poor innocent girl has a crazy split personality,"_ Killua thought to himself.

Well, that's how it all went according to Noriko. Only Leorio and Kurapika knew what actually happened from Karin's point of view.

...

 _Seeing the two boys laugh at her, Noriko just turned her head and started walking away. She didn't care. Many people laughed at her so she was quite used to it already. But as she walked past one particular seat, she heard a timid voice call out to her._

" _Umm, e-excuse me," the black haired girl stuttered. "P-please don't listen to them, you should just believe in what you want to believe in."_

 _Noriko's eyes widened when she heard that. She immediately grabbed her hand and dashed off to the literacy block into the club room._

...

"How about you tell him how you met me?" Leorio suggested.

"Well…" Noriko started off.

...

 _One month has passed since the school year has started. Noriko walked through the playground to find some more potential victims to drag into her club. A club needed at least four people and one advisor so they were short on a member. For their advisor, she managed to ask every single teacher in the school and only one agreed. However, he is just as crazy as her. It was the infamous Hisoka sensei._

 _She spotted a group of upperclassmen chatting near the gates and approached them. They were all two years older than her, but that didn't stop her from talking in her usual tone._

" _Hey, you guys!" She called, making their attention turn to her. "I'm Noriko, president of the Mythbusting club. Are you interested in joining? We are after the Zoldycks!"_

" _Zoldycks?" One of them tilted his head._

" _It's just some urban legend about some sort of superhuman family. They're not real so just ignore her!"_

" _They are real!" Noriko declared._

" _In that case, would you mind me joining?" The tallest one of them asked._

" _Sure, pleased to make your acquaintance." she held out her hand for a handshake._

" _Pleasure is mine. Call me Leorio!"_

 _..._

"That's how it happened!" she concluded once she finished telling her story.

 _"Why does their meeting seem so natural?"_ Killua asked himself, doubting the reliability of the story she told him.

Leorio sat there trying to keep his laughter in, knowing the truth about their first encounter.

 _..._

 _When Noriko was getting laughed up by Leorio's group of friends, he stepped in._

" _Stop it you guys, she is just a kid. Let her dream and believe whatever she likes!"_

 _Hearing that, Noriko's ears perked up. She looked at Leorio with her sweetest and most innocent smile._

" _Would you please join our club?"_

 _Leorio looked around at his friends who were waiting for his response. He just shrugged, "Well, I got nothing better to do anyway."_

" _Yes!" She fistpumped. "We'll be over in the literacy department after school, so see ya there."_

 _With that, she just ran off trying to find her next victim, leaving both Leorio and his group of friends dumbfounded._

...

"Meeting Kurapika went a little like this…" Noriko started off.

...

 _Noriko wandered the library during lunch time, waiting for Leorio to come and help her with her homework which was meant to be due in an hour. However, her wait just bored her. She usually didn't bother visiting libraries as they were way too quiet for her liking; or maybe she was just way too loud._

 _Leorio took his sweet time, so all Noriko could do was look around at the selection of books. There weren't many people in at lunch time so it was as peaceful as ever. She found herself settling down at a nearly empty table with just one upperclassman sitting in front of her, reading a book. Out of boredom, she tilted her head to read the title of the book, only to be put off by the complexity of it._

 _The boy in front of her noticed someone fiddling around in the seat in front of him, and looked up to see Noriko smiling at him._

 _"Have you ever heard of the Zoldycks?" Noriko asked, breaking the silence._

 _"Yes I have."_

 _"Then join our club."_

 _"Kay"_

...

"So that's how I met Kurapika." Noriko wrapped her story up, leaving Killua still wondering whether he could actually believe her.

" _Is she really a reliable source? I doubt Kurapika uses 'kay."_

Killua was right, the meeting with Kurapika went a little like this.

...

" _Have you heard of the Zoldycks?" She asked._

 _Kurapika blinked a few times, wondering whether this stranger was talking to him. "Yes, I guess I have heard stories of them as a child."_

" _Great, then join our club!"_

" _Sorry?"_

" _The Mythbusting club in the literacy department," Noriko repeated before she stood out of her seat. "We'll be meeting after school today, so we'll be expecting you there."_

 _With that, she just walked off. Whether she actually did her homework or not that day still remains a mystery._

 _..._

"You know, I might have missed out a few minor details," she informed Killua, "But it's all good. I'm sure it wasn't anything major."

" _It actually sounded like you were making the stories up from scratch, but I just can't be bothered to argue with you right now."_

After finishing her stories, Kurapika decided to help Noriko with her math homework. She did quite a bit by herself already, but she left out a lot and Kurapika made sure to cover the content thoroughly so even someone like Noriko could understand it. Leorio sat beside them, yawning while reading a detective manga he had read before. Most of the manga on her shelf were actually detective manga, so there wasn't much to choose from in the first place. Killua stared at the clock ticking away, wondering when he would be released from this prison.

A while later, the doorbell rang. Knowing it was probably Gon and Karin who were back with lunch, Noriko set her homework aside and headed downstairs to get some plates for everyone. Once again, Killua was left alone with Leorio and Kurapika, not knowing what to say.

"Did you enjoy her story telling?" Kurapika asked. "She is quite good, isn't she?"

"I wouldn't really know about that..." Killua answered.

Leorio laughed wholeheartedly at Killua's answer. "Don't worry, our recruitment stories were actually just as crazy as yours."

 _"That doesn't exactly make me feel better though..."_ Killua thought, but there was one question still left unanswered. "Why did you two decide to join though?" His question caught Leorio and Kurapika of guard. "I mean, you two don't really seem like the type to join a club like this. Kurapika seems like he'd join the literacy club and not a club in the literacy department. Leorio seems more suited for the newspaper club."

"I was just curious," Kurapika answered. "This club just seemed more fun than the others although we don't get much done. I spent the previous years reading in the library, so I just wanted a change. When I was offered the opportunity, I decided to grab hold of it."

Killua looked over to hear Leorio's answer.

"It's my last year here, so I wanted to leave high school with a blast. Our President seemed like the type to make everyday seem like a detective manga. She certainly has her own charm."

 _"Yeah right,"_ Killua thought. _"She'd be the culprit in the manga and we'd be her victims."_

"Either way, aren't you enjoying yourself here?" Kurapika questioned. "Sure, it might be a little difficult for us two to balance our school work with club activities, but we personally think it's worth it."

Before Killua could answer that question, the door was slammed open.

"Who's ready for a pizza party?" Noriko yelled, filling the room if not the whole apartment with her loud voice.

"Noriko, please be quiet!" Her mother shouted from downstairs. "The neighbours are going to complain again."

"Why don't you join us for lunch, mum?"

"No thank you, your father has told me that I've gained weight again. He doesn't go easy on the insults!"

 _"Like mother, like daughter."_ Killua thought to himself, hearing the pair shout back and forth.

Karin made her way inside and set up the plates and clean cups, while Gon carried in the boxes. They waited for Noriko to sit down and started sharing out the slices. Once they were done, the piled up the plates and set them aside.

"Let's start the real meeting!" Noriko announced. She stood up and made her way to the closet and rummaged through a box before she found what she needed. She then made her way back and handed a photograph over to Killua. "Have a look at this!"

Killua took the photograph and analysed it thoroughly. It seemed quite old, but well preserved. A photograph of some buildings at night, nothing special at first glance but that's when Killua noticed it. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the strange figure he saw at the top of one of the buildings. Noriko, Gon, Karin, Kurapika and Leorio all saw his expression changed. They knew that he noticed something.

"That picture was taken by my mum. She is a journalist," Noriko explained. Her explanation however wasn't clear enough for it all to make sense for him. That was when Leorio took over to fill in the missing blanks.

"Nineteen years ago, there was a famous case of a politician being murdered with no trace. According to Noriko, her mother took this picture that night, at the scene."

"Leorio," Noriko smiled, sending him some sort of secret message. Leorio replied with a firm nod before he picked up a black folder.

"I have made a collection of politicians, actors and other public figures that suffered a similar death and ordered them according to the years they happened in."

"You see, Leorio here has quite a lot of knowledge about politics and current affairs. Unlike the rest of us, he is quite well informed and enjoys reading up about that kind of stuff," Noriko explained. "He is well aware of all the conspiracy theories and scandals going on."

Killua flicked through the folder, amazed by the amount of detail included in each and every case. Leorio put effort in it all and it was evident that he used many sources to compile this file. " _Amazing, he might actually be able to predict who our next target is before we even get the request to assassinate them."_

"Kurapika," Noriko called, to which Kurapika responded and picked out his tablet from his bag. He typed in his password and went through his pictures until he finally found what he needed and showed it to Killua.

"This is the same picture as the one you have in your hands." Kurapika said. "I just enlarged it and made it clearer so we can clearly see what was on top of that building."

"Kurapika is an all rounder. He is pretty much good at everything," Gon smiled.

Killua focused on the enlarged picture. " _That's... I'm pretty sure that's dad!"_ His eyes caught the shadowy figure in the hard copy instantly, but since the picture wasn't clear he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Kurapika did his best editing the picture on a software and although it didn't show the figure that clearly, he could tell that it was his father.

He looked up at Kurapika and Leorio. " _Those two are amazing. Noriko and Gon claim to be president and vice president, but these two are the real brains behind everything!"_

"You are pretty amazing yourself," Noriko pointed out. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look her. "You managed to spot the figure almost instantly in that blurry picture. Even Karin wasn't able to do that, although she is the most perceptive one of us all."

Karin hasn't muttered a single word to him the whole day, but she did notice all the little things Killua did during his short stay so far. From him kneeling down on his left leg when sitting down to him using his right hand to accept all the things the other club members have passed to him. She also noticed Killua's little habit of observing and analysing a situation before acting.

 _"Call me crazy for thinking this, but they might actually get somewhere with this useless club."_

"Are you still doubting us, Killua?" Noriko questioned. "We take this club very seriously. We will catch the Zoldycks in the act!"

* * *

 **A/n -** We are finally done with exams so we can update again ^^

It's nice to see that there are quite a few people enjoying the story so far. A special thanks to _A Night We Rise_ and _roe2_ for giving us their honest opinion about the story so far and picking up grammatical errors!

 **Replies to reviews -**

 **To Melissa -** Noriko and cute? I think Killua begs to differ xD Thank you for the fave and follow and the reviews :)

 **To Yanicchi -** My co-author and I had a whole debate about it before deciding on emerald eyes instead of blue eyes. We'll reveal why we chose emerald instead of blue in future chapters. It may be a minor detail, but it does add to the plot later on.

 **To At Night We Rise -** Thank you once again for the long PM you send with the grammatical errors for the first chapter. I really appreciate that you took the time to do so :)

 **To Haine -** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters so far. Look forward to crazy Noriko driving her club members (mostly Killua) insane in future chapters!

 **To roe2 -** Thank you for reading this story too although I mentioned that I needed more help with the other two fanfics. My friend and I really love characters like Haruhi. She was a little annoying at times I admit but we just thought it'd be interesting to see a pushy and forceful character interact with Killua since he out of all of the canon characters would refuse to take orders from anyone. With Karin, we just needed a character that is the complete opposite of her so we didn't overwhelm the cast. She does lean more towards Mikuru although she provides the club with their daily doses of cake and tea just like Mugi.

I looked through the website you sent and it was really useful. I bookmarked it so I'll look over it once in a while. I think I have a habit of writing 'besides' instead of 'beside' and I think I did it in every single one of my fanfics, so thank you for pointing it out. I'll refrain from doing that in the future now that I'm aware of the differences.


	4. The Start of Killua's Problems

**Chapter Four**

 _The Start of Killua's Problems_

...

"You really don't believe us do you?" Noriko questioned. "We are taking this club seriously. We are going to catch the Zoldycks in the act."

Killua didn't know what it was. Was it her sudden change of tone, or was it the fact that everyone's eyes were fixed on him? Whatever it was, the past five minutes felt really tense. To him, everything just seemed like a game. A stupid dream Noriko had as a child which she didn't grow out of. A dream that was contagious enough to infect everyone that associated with her. A dream they would eventually grow out of and move on once they all graduated from High school.

Seeing the picture Noriko's mother took, and seeing the file Leorio compiled have changed his opinion on this ridiculous club. At first glance, to him it just seemed like they were running around aimlessly trying to spread their belief in the Zoldycks, like some sort of cult. Unlike other clubs, their ambitions seemed unrealistic. The sports clubs would go and win trophies for the school, music and drama clubs would perform during festivals, art club would try to get their work on display, newspaper club would keep the students and teachers updated on the latest gossips and the list could just go on. However, the Myth-busting club just seemed like a pointless club created for the sake of just having a club; or that was what Killua thought until now.

He looked around the room, analysing everyone sitting around the table. Firstly there was Leorio, the oldest out of them all. Compared to Kurapika, he lacked knowledge in various different fields but instead he had extensive knowledge in just one particular field. Flicking through the file he had compiled made it evident. The exact dates, estimated times, locations and the vast details of each and every cases he typed up were amazing. Not just that, he was up to date with political scandals, conspiracy theories and probably had a list of most detestable politicians made up in his head that very moment. If Killua was right about Leorio then he would be able to narrow the list down and predict future deaths before his family even gets the request to assassinate them.

Next up was Kurapika, someone who claimed to have joined the club just for the fun of it. In Leorio's case, Killua would be able to believe it but Kurapika was a completely different person. If Killua remembered correctly, Noriko mentioned that Kurapika excelled in both academics and sports making him favourable amongst teachers and fellow students. Killua also remembered that he managed to collect a reasonable amount of information on him already on his first day in school. In order to create such connections requires patience which only Kurapika seemed to possess in the group. Along with Leorio, he was the brains of this group. Noriko and Gon were just playing captain and vice-captain, these two were the real geniuses of the group.

Karin seemed like the shy and reserved type, and Killua knew least about her. She took a long time to warm up to people and seemed closest to Noriko and Gon who are both in the same year group as her. Noriko mentioned that she was the one that spotted the figure the fasted out of everyone making her observation skills the best in the group. After Noriko had mentioned it, Killua took a closer note and Karin and he did notice her habit of observing everyone quietly. She doesn't stand out as much, which makes it the perfect skill to possess for someone like her.

When it came to Gon, Killua really wasn't sure yet. He may have a unique ability like the rest, or he may have just been dragged into it all by his childhood friend. Since they grew up together they would have most likely rubbed off on each other, so Killua couldn't judge him yet. But one thing Killua noticed about Gon was his charisma. He has seen Gon in school for a week now and his social skills were exceptional. Not only that, but he was also a really smooth talker whether he did it intentionally or not. Although Noriko apparently recruited everyone into the group by force, he assumed that Gon someone managed to talk people into staying. That reminded Killua, it happened to him as well. Thanks to Gon's smooth talking, he somehow found himself back in the club.

Lastly, there was Noriko who at first glance, and even now that he dug deeper doesn't seem to possess any skills of her own. Just like Gon, in Killua's eyes she remains a mystery but their determination still astonished him. Whether or not she possessed a skill on her own he didn't know, but Killua noticed that Noriko seemed to be aware of her member's individual talents and made good use of them all. She had her way with people, whether she used force or just plain words, she was only satisfied once she got what she wanted. In that way, no matter how stupid may look or act, she was a qualified leader for the group.

"Okay, the welcoming party is over!" Noriko announced, making Killua snap out of his thoughts. "Apart for Killua, we all know why we came here today. Since you seem well informed about quite a lot of things Killua, why don't you just take a guess on why we are here today."

 _"I was forced to come today, but I guess that's not the answer she'd be looking for."_

"Think Killua, there's something coming up next month," Kurapika tried to give him a little hint, "something the whole country would be involved in."

Kurapika's hint did spark something in his head, "the elections!"

"Bingo!" Noriko grinned in satisfaction. "And Leorio found something really interesting."

She handed over to Leorio to explain the details of what exactly he had found. After setting his file aside, he took out another much smaller one with endless bits of paper neatly ordered in it. He opened it and started explaining their 'next' mission which in other words was more like their first real mission. The Zoldycks haven't assassinated anyone in Japan for four years now, and the Myth-busting club didn't even exist back then. However, that report was written up by Leorio and was filed in the much bigger file. Killua who skimmed through it could actually state that the report, although it did lack accurate detail was reliable. His father Silva and grandfather Zeno were the ones who actually took that very assassination mission four years ago. After that, they've gone to France, China, Germany and America where they received requests to assassinate politicians and a top actor in Germany. The request in China was actually fulfilled by none other than Killua himself along with his older brother Illumi, so he knew the details very well.

"The JNP has been causing some trouble for the past year, especially after the new Leader has stepped up. They've always been an extreme far-right party but in the recent months the hate for them has been increasing. Their idealism of the perfect country has spewed many protests to kick them out of the elections this years." Leorio got out a photograph of the current Leader of the JNP. "This is JNP's current Leader Dai Yugo, he's most likely going to be their next target."

"Is he really that infamous enough to be asked to killed?" Karin questioned.

Leorio nodded, "he is also known for being involved in illegal weapon and drug dealing, selling those to other countries. Of course, there is no evidence for these things so he can't be arrested. The citizens have started calling him the country's disgrace."

Killua started flicking through the sheets of information written about this Dai Yugo, and although it seemed pretty legit he couldn't exactly believe it. There were a lot of politicians that are hated by the public, if not nearly every politician was hated. That didn't mean that they go and kill every single one of them. _"I didn't hear dad mentioning any of this before."_

"Do you have the estimate date and time yet?" Kurapika asked him.

"I had a look online and based on the events and schedules I found, it's very likely to be happening on the Saturday or Sunday in two weeks at night time. The area is quite crowded during the day so I doubt anyone would risk causing an uproar at that time."

"Well, there was this time where they assassinated this shady singer in American seven years ago." Noriko pointed out. "That was done in broad daylight in the middle of a busy shopping district."

" _Ah, I remember!"_ Killua thought to himself. _"That's what happens when you send grandpa Zeno on a mission all by himself."_

"Either way, I'll forward the information to all of your e-mails along with the date, time and location." Leorio informed them before he remembered something and got out his phone. "That reminds me, I need your e-mail address Killua."

Killua thought whether he should just give him a fake e-mail address since he wasn't into the whole 'catching the Zoldycks' thing. Well, he couldn't exactly catch himself and tie himself up with a rope if that was what they meant by catching. Also, he was dangerously close to people whom he could consider as his potential enemy. He just didn't take them seriously enough although their club did have at least two very smart people in it. Nonetheless, it was still a group with three sixteen year olds, one seventeen year old and one eighteen year old. What could they possibly do against Killua who received training to tackle even the strongest bodyguards from a young age. In the end, he just gave them his real e-mail address. Even if he didn't, Kurapika could somehow get his hands on his school e-mail, so why even bother?

He spelt out his e-mail address while Leorio was busy typing away and not too soon later, he heard his phone vibrate. It was the e-mail from Leorio containing all bits and pieces of information surrounding this infamous politician. The next couple of minutes of talking didn't exactly go through to Killua's brain. Apparently Kurapika was going to be the one to plan the actual mission being probably the most strategical one of them. He spent some time talking and giving everyone a brief run through what he was thinking of doing. Killua on the other hand was busy worrying about whether Dai Yugo assassination mission was actually going to take place for the Zoldycks. Leorio could be wrong, but he could have made a right prediction due to dumb luck. His father would usually get requests a month in advance, and the date Leorio predicted was in two weeks. If it were to be true, Killua would be screwed. He couldn't appear in two places at once and neither did he have a clone or a twin to take his place in the club. Whatever it was, Noriko was going to demand everyone and absolutely everyone to attend the night at the scene on Saturday and Sunday but being a sixteen year old Zoldyck, his father would expect him to go out on a lot more missions now. If both events did occur at the same time, he'd be trapped right in the middle with no exit on either side.

Killua's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud slamming sound and found a little, panda shaped post-it note on the table in front of him. Everyone seemed to have one on the table in front of them and they all seemed to be writing something on it. He lightly tapped Gon by the shoulder and asked what he was meant to write on it to which Gon told him to write his name on the sticky note. After everyone wrote their names on their post-it notes, they all folded them and put them into a small box before lightly shaking it.

"Okay, let's decide on the teams!" Noriko announced before pulling out the first piece of paper and looking at the name on it. She read the name out loud, "Leorio."

"Please get me a good partner, I didn't have a partner before this so it has to be someone to make up for that."

Before this there were only five people in the club meaning one person would be unpaired. Noriko was paired up with Gon and they seemed to work pretty well together which wasn't much of a surprise. Karin was a pair with Kurapika and although they didn't talk much, they would get their work done. Leorio on the other hand remained unpaired due to the fact that the club had an odd number of members. Either way, Kurapika insisted that both Karin and Noriko should have a pair in case they had to go out on investigations at night so in a way those two having a partner was prioritised. Now that Killua joined, they could finally assign new partners to everyone. Killua who just realised what was going on got a really bad feeling from what was going on.

Seeing Noriko pull out another piece of paper, Leorio shut his eyes and prayed for the best. Although he generally did get along with everyone in the group, he often argued with Kurapika and Noriko so he'd rather be paired up with Karin who was quiet, Gon who didn't cause any arguments or Killua who just minded his own business. Noriko looked at the piece of paper before calling out his partner's name, "Kurapika."

Kurapika let out a deep sigh the moment he heard his name being called out which only annoyed Leorio, "I demand a reshuffle!"

"Sorry, but the panda post-its have spoken." Noriko rejected his demand. "And my panda post-its never lie!"

Noriko gave the box another good shuffle before proceeding to draw the next name, "Gon."

Gon smiled cheerfully, anticipating who would be paired up with him. After all, he didn't mind being paired up with any of them since he got along quite well with them all. Killua was literally praying to be paired up with Gon since he'd rather die than be paired up with crazy Noriko or Karin who was too awkward. Noriko too hoped that she would be paired up with Gon as she worked really well with him. Karin on the other hand hoped that she'd be paired up with Noriko out of the remaining people. Killua the new kid was still intimidating in a way and she never really had a full on conversation with him while she'd be really awkward and shy to work with Gon or keep watch alone at night with him.

"Karin."

Except for Gon who was more than happy working with Karin, a cloud of disappointment hovered over the other three.

"Let's do our best, Karin!" Gon beamed. Karin could only nod back shyly.

It wasn't rocket science for Killua to figure out whom he was paired with and he absolutely dreaded it. Now that he had been assigned to her, there was no escape from her. She would keep a close eye on him and if he had to slip out during a mission to do his usual family business, she'd probably end up suspecting him. However, Killua wasn't the only one who was disappointed with what the panda post-it notes have chosen. Noriko who worked best with Gon pouted in disappointment, "you better not slow me down on the mission!"

 _"Why are you so disappointed, only I have the rights to be disappointed after being paired with you!"_

"The panda post-its have spoken," Leorio repeated Noriko's earlier words in a teasing tone, "we cannot do anything about it. The panda post-its never lie!" Noriko scrunched her nose in annoyance trying to keep her calm, just so she doesn't go on and start a full blown argument with him. Leorio still managed to spark a little fight with her, leaving all the other spectators laughing at their nonsense counter arguments.

Noriko eventually just sighed, "I should feel sorry for Kurapika for having deal with you."

"Kurapika shouldn't complain," Leorio shot back, pointing at Killua. "Look at Killua, he looks as if he's going to burst into tears once he reaches home."

Killua couldn't help but agree.

"Well, Killua shouldn't complain. He should be happy to be in a team with someone who is able to do just about anything."

 _"Wrong, you are just going to end up making me run around in circles in the search for the Zoldycks when I'll be standing right in front of you."_

While the feud on who was more useful was still going on between Leorio and Noriko, Killua's phone vibrated once again. He took it out of his pocket and had a look at the screen.

 _'One new message from Illumi'_ it said. Knowing that it was a message from his older possessive brother, Killua couldn't help but feel anxious opening it up. After all, Illumi asked dozens of questions before letting him leave the house in the morning. Although he did manage to sneak out ensuring Illumi didn't follow him, Killua knew that whatever excuses he gave his brother in the morning were not enough to convince him that he was telling the truth. Illumi knew something was up with his younger brother, but he still let him go wanting to see what happens.

He reluctantly opened the text message on his phone.

 **From: Illumi**  
 _It's been 3 hours Kil, are you still looking around town?_

He expected something like this, although Illumi wasn't going to the same school as him he still had control over him. Killua hoped that High school could give him a sense of freedom from the weight he had to bear as a Zoldyck, but Illumi would always remind him otherwise. Unlike other kids, he couldn't go hang around with his friends after school, he couldn't invite them over to chill at his house on weekends, he couldn't even make friends to begin with. Killua wasn't even that worried about himself, or what would happen to him when he got found out. Illumi would be after the Mythbusting club if he were to ever find out that he was part of the notorious after school club. If that were the case, Illumi would pay them a visit but unlike what the members had in mind it wouldn't be too pleasant.

Killua typed up a reply and after a good five tries, he finally came up with a reply that was good enough to send. Nonetheless, he still checked the simple message over and over again hoping it wouldn't raise any suspicion to his whereabouts.

 **To: Illumi**  
 _I'm on my way home. I'll be home in a bit._

While Noriko and Leorio were still busy arguing over nothing attracting most of the room's attention, Gon was the only one who noticed Killua who was slightly distressed.

"Is something wrong, Killua?" Gon asked in a worried tone. Killua had no idea on how to ask to leave the place, but at the same time he was worried what might happen if he spent any more time there.

Killua shook his head in response, "no, I just have to go home now."

The room quietened down once he stated this and everyone looked at him with a slightly saddened expression on their faces. On weekends they would usually stay until the evening helping each other out with homework; or more like everyone helping Gon and Noriko with their homework, playing video games, watching movies or they'd just be sitting around and talking. They wanted to use this opportunity to get a little closer to Killua, after all he had only been a proper member of the club for one day. The fun was just getting started, they didn't want him to leave now.

"Already?" Noriko asked. Her previously full of energy voice now sounded disheartened. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No, it seems like a family emergency so I'd better get going."

Hearing this, everyone in the room grew worried. Family emergency could mean anything, maybe one of his siblings was in the hospital or his parents could have perhaps gotten into an accident. The fact that Killua looked quite upset worried them even further. None of them knew much about Killua yet let alone his family. Although they wanted to take this opportunity to get to know Killua a little better, he just seemed to be leaving Noriko's house with a lot more questions on their minds.

Killua gathered his belongings together before he got ready to leave. Watching him hurry did make them feel a lot more uneasy that they did before.

"Do you want me to ask my mum to drop you off, you'll get home quicker that way."

"No, it's okay." Although this was one of the rare moments where Noriko was being a normally functioning human being, Killua still turned own her offer. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Be safe on your way home then."

Killua wasted no time to head back home. He never exactly expected everyone from the Myth-busting club to be so worried about him or his family they didn't even know. Maybe that was just the difference between them and him but it surprised him. They did include him in their little club activities, but that didn't change the fact that they were still complete strangers. They knew him for three days so Killua never thought they'd think of him as anything but another recruit but he was wrong. They've already considered him as a friend and believed the lie he told them; something not even his own brother did. He felt bad but he couldn't really do anything but lie. The name Killua Silva itself was a lie, and from that one lie just built up after another. He knew the cycle would just go on and on until finally, his father and grandfather decided to move to another area where everything would reset and start again.

At the speed Killua was walking at, it didn't take him long to reach home. In contract to Noriko's apartment, he lived in a very large three floor house. A couple of black cars were parked up in front of the house, and one was the exact one used to drop Killua off on his first day at school. He rang the bell and waited for someone to come and open it, hoping his brother wasn't the first face to greet him at the door. Instead of his creepy brother, his overly attached, loud mother opened the door.

"There you are Kil!" She beamed upon seeing her son. "You've been out for so long, I got worried that you got lost somewhere."

"The weather was good, so I walked around the area a little longer," Killua lied, "I ended up losing track of time."

Hearing the noise at the front door, Illumi too came to greet him. "Kil won't get lost so easily mother, but he isn't the type to lose track of time either." Killua stood still, trying to remain calm. His brother was purposely trying to rile him up, seeing whether he could get any kind of reaction out of him so he couldn't just give in to him. Killua stepped inside and walked past his brother giving him no reply which slightly amused Illumi. "Father was looking for you, he said he wanted to have a word with you."

"Dad did?" Killua asked curiously. Silva would rarely interact with his children and if he did, it would usually be business related. Whatever his father wanted to see him for was definitely going to be Zoldyck business. "I understand, I'll go and see him."

Upon entering Silva's personal workspace, Killua was greeted by him. "Ah Killua, come inside and take a seat," he said, gesturing at the seat in front of his desk. Killua closed the door behind him and sat down on the black leather seat in front of his fathers mahogany desk. Once he sat down, he was greeted by their family dog Mike who decided to lie down next to Killua's feet.

"Did you need to talk to me?"

"Yes, it's actually related to a request we got a while ago." Killua somehow knew what it was going to be but hoped otherwise. "I want you and Illumi to go and take care of a politician," Silva started off before sliding a picture of a familiar looking man to his son, "his name is Dai Yugo, the current Leader of the JNP party. The Saturday night in two weeks time will be the day and you two will get the job done."

In front of his father, he couldn't hesitate. He took the photograph and took a quick look at it. "Understood!"

* * *

 **A/n-** *Gasps* what will Killua do now?! This chapter is a little overdue so let me try and give you all my half assed reasons why. Both my friend and I had exams, then I went away for a week and she went away for four weeks. Once she got back we got lazy and then results day came close and we started stressing about that. I told her to come over today so we can work on it and I decided to finish the chapter off after she was gone.

Also, my friend told me to include this. The name Dai Yugo was her idea, so the first name is Dai and Yugo is the surname. But if you rearrange it how the japanese would write it, it would say Yugo Dai as in 'You go die'. She felt pretty proud of it and bragged about it for the whole day today xD

And, thank you for all the support you are giving us. We didn't really think this story would do well OTL.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **SlightlyYandereMelissa-** I'm well done with exams and even got my results back last week XD I hope your exams went well, although it's been quite long since you posted that review. I'll try to draw Noriko when I get time but you can just imagine her as a petite girl with long wavy brown hair, brown eyes and a wide grin on her face. If you want to know how she looks like in Killua's POV, just imagine her being Palm's younger sister and walking around with a knife in her hand. I'm weird, I know so don't judge!

 **roe2-** Leorio and Kurapika are technically the brains of this operation so the club would just fall apart without them being there.

 **Aschubel-** Killua will try his hardest to hide things from both the club and his family. It's just a matter of who's going to find out first. But I guess he is in a tight spot now, huh. I guess you just gotta keep reading to find out what he's going to do ;) Also, I really like your dp of Mikan. Gakuen Alice was life, I cried so much when it ended because the author decided to leave the ending open ended.

 **xhunterxhunterx-** Hm.. let's see what Killua's going to do. Will he contribute, keep quiet or lead the club in the wrong direction? You just have to keep reading to find out :)

 **Renaglory-** Thank you, and thank you for leaving a review :D


End file.
